saving you, saving me
by annabell2009
Summary: WE WANT GARRETT CONTEST When Garrett receives a strange phone call, he never expected his life to be turned so thoroughly upside down. A horrifying situation might yet turn out to be the best thing to ever happen to him.


WE WANT GARRETT CONTEST  
Author : Annabell1999  
Title : Saving you, saving me  
Pairing : Garrett/Angela  
Summary : When Garrett receives a strange phone call, he never expected his life to be turned so thoroughly upside down. A horrifying situation might yet turn out to be the best thing to ever happen to him.

BPOV

RING. RING. RING.

That had better not be my phone! I thought as I rolled over to look at the clock.

RING. RING. RING.

God who would be calling at TWO in the morning! Whoever it is, they'd better be bleeding to death!

"Hello," I answered groggily, since I was still half asleep.

"Bella?" my best friend Angela cried on the other end. She sounded so weak.

"Ang, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?" I rushed out, sitting up in my bed and feeling suddenly wide awake now.

"B-Bella, it hurt so bad...Please, help me! Come and get me, please," she cried through the phone.

"Ang, what hurts? Where are you? Tell me and I will be right there. Okay?" I asked throwing on some clothes and not caring enough to check what I was putting on.

"It hurts everywhere! Please, Bella! You've got to help me," she wailed, sobbing a little as her voice broke at the end.

"I will help you Ang, just tell me where you are and I will be right there. You just need to tell me where you are. Can you do that for me, sweetie?" I tried to keep my voice as even and calm as possible. I had never heard Angela this broken, this panicked and it made me scared as hell.

"I'm at a motel, right off of highway four. It's called the Bluebird Motel. I'm in room 207, please Bella...Hurry."

"I'm on my way, Ang. Just hold on, okay...stay on the phone with me. Okay?" I said, as I sped down the highway. I was desperate to get to my friend, who was still crying out for me. She was hurt and she needed me. The urgency made my heart clench uncomfortably as I focused on keeping my breathing even. It would do neither of us any good, if I passed out right now.

Almost twenty minutes later, I came to a screeching halt in front of room 207. The room she told me, she was in.

" Ang, I'm here! Is the door unlocked?" I asked, but I got no answer.

"Angela? Please, answer me...please." I tried again, uneasiness creeping up inside of me.  
Oh God, please let her be alright.  
When I still got no answer, I just knew I had to get inside that room. As fast as possible.  
I had two options, either ask the manager for the extra key or just kick in the door.  
I'm sure as hell not going to ask for a key!  
Besides I haven't got the time for that!  
Kick it down, sister!

I had to try three times, but finally the door budged and when I aimed my foot right in the middle, the door flew open. I rushed inside and felt a little nauseous as my eyes fell upon one of the beds in the room. The sheets were drenched in blood and it covered almost every inch of the big bed. Willing myself not to faint, I frantically looked around for Angela.

"ANGELA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled, my eyes roaming around the room, but not finding her.

That's when I heard a whimper coming from the bathroom. I didn't hesitate as I ran inside, only to find Angela laying on the bathroom floor in a pool of blood.

"Oh god Angela! What happened to you?" I asked rushing to her side and looking over her wounds. Her shirt was shredded in several places and lifting it, I could see blood oozing from what appeared to be stab wounds. Bruises covered her whole torso and her upper arms. Bile rose in my throat at the sight of it.

I touched her gently and she winced in pain.  
God, her ribs too?  
Broken, bruised?  
STABBED!  
WHO DID THIS TO HER?

"Who did this to you? What happened?" I asked as I hit the 'end' button on my cell, since I had left the line open to hear Angela on my way down, even though it had been silent for a while before I got here.  
I was just about to dial 911, when she took a shaky breath and looked straight at me, her eyes brimmed to the rims with unshed tears.

"Ben," was her single answer and I saw red.

I'm going to kill that piece of shit.

"Ang, this might hurt, but I need to get you to the car so I can get you some help. Okay?" I asked, as I softly slid my hands underneath her body, ignoring her soft cries of pain and started to lift her up.

"She'll never make it," a male voice spoke from behind me. I gasped, spinning around with Angela still in my arms. The man was handsome, there was no denying that, but something seemed vaguely familiar about his stance. As I looked up to his face, I finally saw it. Red eyes.

His eyes narrowed at me, but he didn't say anything as his hand gently brushed a long, stray lock of his blond hair out of his face. I saw a shadow behind him and that's when the shock finally caught up with me. The blood, the vampire, possibly more judging by the shadow behind him along with Angela was all too much. Panic gripped me.  
What are they going to do to us?  
Eat us?  
Does this mean the Cullens might be here too?  
It's been so long.  
They can't come back.  
Edward.  
Alice.  
I struggled with my breathing as an invisible iron hand restricted me from getting air into my lungs and then...I fainted.

GPOV

I had barely finished my meal, when I heard a nearby telephone ringing. It wasn't coming from any of the neighbouring houses. No, the sound distinctly came from the pay phone on the corner.  
How odd!

Now the first thing people should know about me, is that I am probably the most curious vampire to ever be created in history. So, even though I still had some maintenance to do here, namely getting rid of this body, I couldn't help myself as I stealthily moved closer to the phone.

Maybe, it's like one of those mob movies I saw in the drive-in once or twice.

I checked both sides of the street, but there was no one there to answer this phone.

How peculiar.

Hmm, I wonder...

I quickly ran over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Fat Tony, speaking," I said as earnestly as possible, while waiting for a reply from the other side.

"Garrett, cut the crap!" A high pitched voice said, followed by some guffaws from somewhere else in the room.

What the...?

How does she know my name?

"Who may I ask is calling?" I asked as politely as possible. The reflection in the glass of the booth showed my astonished expression and I was glad I had managed to keep this astonishment out of my voice.

"Don't raise your eyebrows at me, Garrett Wilkinson!" the woman scolded and I looked around instantly, but there was no one there.

Can someone stalk a vampire?

"Um...Again, may I ask who requires my attention, ma'am?" this was getting all too weird for me, but my curiosity was peeked for sure and I would get to the bottom of this.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Alice Cullen, daughter of Carlisle Cullen and I desperately need your help," she said, but my jaw had already dropped at the word 'daughter'.

A half breed?

Do they really exist?

Oh my Lord, I never believed Carlisle to be an Incubus.

How...distasteful.

I tried to picture what that was like, impregnating a human female to carry on the family line and that's when I heard a loud scream on the other side of the line. I instantly held it away from my ear, grimacing at the way she might have just created the first deaf vampire.

Shaking my head visibly and putting a finger in my ear, hoping it might pop, I sighed in relief when my hearing was still intact.

"Stop thinking about that!" the voice commanded and I furrowed my brow. She couldn't possible know what I was thinking.

Right?

"Alright, Humire, how may I be of assistance?" I required, getting fed up with the use of this ridiculous looking thing called a phone, as well as the high tones coming from this Alice Cullen.

"Humire?" she questioned and I smirked, not that she would see me, but I quickly composed my face anyway.

"Don't think I didn't see that smirk, mister," she said, making me look around again.

"Yes, you are part human, part vampire, thus a humire," I explained and growled lowly when several people started laughing in the proximity of Alice. Alice herself was giggling uncontrollably.

"Not at all, Garrett. Our coven is no ordinary coven. We are like family to each other. Carlisle is our father for all intent and purposes," she explained and I nodded in understanding.

When I finally realised she wouldn't be able to see my nod over the phone, I opened my mouth to talk, but she cut me off.

"Good to see you finally understand, Garrett. Now as to the reason I am calling you. We need you to go to the Bluebird Motel. Someone who means a great deal to us, along with her friend are in grave danger. If you do not know who to look for, just follow the blood," with those words she hung up on me.

What an odd woman.

And the blood?

Did their friend lose control?

Oh well, I might as well go check it out.

Quickly uprooting a tree, I threw my previous meal in its grave and planted the tree back on top of it. I ran as fast as I could to the motel and getting there, the stench of blood was hanging strongly in the cold winter air.

Just as I was going to follow the smell, someone jumped in front of me blocking my path.

"Garrett is that you?" this person asked and backing up to get a better look at their face, I instantly recognized who was standing in front of me.

"Peter Whitlock, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Texas," I said, pulling him into a manly hug

"Oh you know, same old same old. I get a feeling and I go with it. This time it led me here. And what are you doing here?" he stated.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said, shaking my head since I still had a hard time believing it myself.

"Try me," he urged me and I thought to myself there was no need to hold it back from him, he would either know or find out through other circumstances anyway.

"Well, I was feeding and suddenly the pay phone across the street started to ring. I thought it was meant for someone else, but there was no one there. So I pick up and some Alice Cullen wanted me to come here, saying someone she cared about was in danger, along with her friend. It was very odd," I said, motioning for him to join me, because I was still on a mission here.

"Yeah, that little pixie is an odd ball, but she is sweet." he stated running up next to me.

"You know her?" I asked stunned by this revelation. He never mentioned a 'family' coven. I only knew of Carlisle Cullen, but when I had met him briefly ages ago, he had been alone, like me.

"Yeah, she's married to my sire, Major Jasper Whitlock. They are part of the Cullen coven, they feed from animals." he said flippantly as if it was no big deal.

Animals?

My body went rigid as we approached the blood, but to my surprise it held no appeal to me. I looked over at Peter, feeling confused and wondering if it was the same for him, but before I could ask he just smiled knowingly and shook his head 'no'.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable, but how did she know her friend was in trouble and that I would answer the phone?" I was sure my voice equaled the look of wonder I was giving him.

"She has a gift. She can see the future but it can alter when people change their minds. It isn't set in stone," he told me flippantly as if it was no big deal, but considering how he always knows stuff I shouldn't be surprised it didn't impress him.

"Well that explains why the hell she knew my name," I responded, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, it's kind of freaky at first, but you get used to it," he said laughing with me.

Still standing outside the door, I could hear a woman's voice and it sounded like she was crying.

Being the curious vampire I am, I tried to go in only to be stopped by Peter, who held his finger up to his lips telling me to be quite.

We slowly walked into the room and the first thing I saw was blood everywhere, but to my surprise it didn't bother me. There was no bloodlust at all, just the urge to protect the woman to whom this blood belonged.

"She'll never make it," I heard Peter say, followed by a loud gasp and then nothing but eery silence. One of the women was getting agitated, her heart beat picking up at an unhealthy rate and then a long sigh, before I heard a heavy thud.  
"Oh God, she fainted " Peter commented, but still didn't move to invite me into the bathroom. I paced around the bedroom, gazing often at the bloody bed and wondering what the hell went down here.

I heart thundering footsteps approaching and quickly hid underneath the bed. Peter had obviously heard the same, as he moved to stand behind the opened bathroom door.  
A door?  
Really?  
That's a children's hide out.

I didn't have a lot of time to reflect upon it, since the door was thrown open and a short Asian guy came storming into the room. Storming was the right word for it, because his movements were angry, forceful and his face looked like a storm on its own.  
He headed straight for the bedroom and I lifted my head to watch him, until he disappeared from view.

"What the fuck did you do, you little bitch? Calling in your friends now!" his voice trembled with the anger he had held back and only now found its release.  
A small whimper from the conscious woman, made me growl lowly.  
Must protect!  
He can not touch her!  
Can not harm her!  
A vicious growl escaped me as I moved to get up, but Peter moved quicker as he held me down.

"I guess I'll just have to take care of Bella too! All because of you, you fucking whore! I hate you!" I couldn't listen any longer and pushed Peter off of me. In the blink of a human eye, I was standing in the bathroom and had the man pushed up against the wall. My hand was clenched tightly around his collar and he whimpered, his feet dangling high above the ground.  
"I despise vile creatures as you. Prey on the weak, you sicken me!" I spat in between clenched teeth and before he knew what hit him, I moved my head forward. My teeth pierced his skin effortlessly, as they sliced into it like a knife would cut through butter. His blood was surprisingly good, considering the vile thing he was and I made sure to pull the blood slowly, making his death more agonizing and painful then usual.

As the last drop of his blood infiltrated my mouth, I dropped him to the floor like the dead weight he was. I turned to look at the woman and her eyes were wide with fear, while she tried to crawl away from me. My heart clenched painfully at the sight and I wondered what that was about. I couldn't stop staring at her though, even when my mind told me to give her room and to let her process things. I just stood there, immobile and not even breathing. She was beautiful, even bruised and battered, she was perfection personified.

When her eyes met mine, her entire demeanor changed. Her shoulders relaxed and the breath she had been holding, released itself noisily. Neither of us broke our gaze, until her face scrunched up in pain.  
I was at her side faster than a speeding bullet. I surveyed her wounds and unfortunately found myself agreeing with Peter. She would never make it. Without another thought, I tilted her head to the right, holding her gaze. She didn't protest, even offering me a small, weak smile.  
I slowly leaned forward, inhaling deeply and letting her scent envelop me. Her scent was mesmerizing, arousing and incredibly delicious, yet I felt no desire for her blood what so ever.  
Strengthened by this, I moved my mouth to her neck and breathed heavily against it. A small shiver went through her body, but I didn't know if this was in fear or pleasure. I licked her neck languidly and got rewarded with a moan, which made me more confident. Sucking at the soft flesh, I finally opened my mouth wider and let my teeth pierce into her skin.

It was nothing like with the man, this was sensual, loving and slightly erotic. I pulled just enough not to cause any damage and pushed as much venom into her system as I could, before pulling back. Her eyes were open and instantly found mine. I pulled her tiny, abused body closer to mine and with a sigh, she closed her eyes.

BPOV

He bit Angela! He fucking bit her!  
At least he didn't drain her.  
Yeah, well he still bit her!  
I know, but the other one did say she would never make it. So maybe, he did it to save her.  
Great, a newborn Angela and what am I? Her morning snack?  
I had just opened my eyes in time to find the other vamp, who I hadn't seen before sinking his teeth into Angela's neck. My heart was pounding wildly and I expected it to jump out of my chest at any given moment.

Someone breathing behind me, made me snap my head around. The blond one was looking at me strangely. Much like the other one was looking at Angela.

Fucking vampires!  
What now?  
"You want a piece of me?" I asked, tilting my neck to him. I hadn't meant it sexually, but apparently he took it that way since his eyes roamed my body and he bit his lips slightly, while swallowing thickly.

Hey, that's my thing!  
He just stole my signature lip bite!  
Stupid vampire!

"You perv!" I yelled, throwing Angela's shoe at his head, since it was the only thing close enough for me to throw. Not that the idea didn't appeal to me. He was the most handsome man, or vampire I had ever seen, but I had had my fill of mythological creatures. After the mess with Edward, I had to deal with Jacob's infatuation. I didn't need to develop a crush on yet another vampire. And a human drinking one at that. Even his sexy ass leather pants weren't going to change my opinion of him.

A high pitched scream made me look back at Angela and that's when I noticed the state she was in. She was thrashing out, screaming and clawing at her own chest.  
Fuck, the change!

"We need to get her out of here!" I said at exactly the same time as Mr. Sexy Pants. I glared at him and even though he looked slightly pained by my reaction, he didn't appear to be at all surprised.  
The Josh Holloway look alike picked up Angela gently and carried her outside.  
Yes, I said Josh Holloway.  
Yes, I watch TV nowadays.  
And yes, I watch LOST!  
So sue me!  
It's an awesome show!

Mr. Sexy Pants walked beside me, until I threw him my best death glare and made him fall back. He silently followed after me, like a lost puppy.  
I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of toying with me.  
He'll just eat me or feed me to Angela anyway.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we got into my car and Mr. Sexy Pants had successfully taken my key, sliding into the driver's seat carelessly.  
I gritted my teeth at this, but didn't comment.  
"Alaska, we have some friends there," Peter answered, revving the engine and speeding out of the parking lot.

Please, not the Cullens. Please, not the Cullens. Please not the Cullens.  
I don't know how long I prayed silently as Angela screamed in the backseat. I only snapped out of it, when Peter talked to me again.  
"You're really beautiful, you know?"

"Yes and you have really shiny hair! Now shut up and drive!" I snapped, refocusing my attention to my silent prayers.

GPOV

I was getting tired of the constant bickering. Not too mention I was far too worried for this beautiful girl in my arms, to take anything else right now. So when we finally crossed the state line leading into Alaska, I snapped.

"And you have really white teeth!" the girl called Bella quipped after Peter's ten millionth compliment.  
"That's it! If you two aren't going to remain silent for the rest of this trip, I'm taking the girl and I'll run the rest of the way!" I growled, instinctively pulling the beautiful girl closer to my chest as she whimpered. I heaved a sigh of relief when my ears met nothing but silence and continued to whisper soft words into the Angela's ear.

"How much further?" I asked, pressing my cool hand on the girl's feverish skin.  
"Twenty more miles," Peter said, before suddenly pulling over. He grabbed Bella by the back of her neck and looked straight into her eyes.  
"You're my mate. I know," he said, making me slap my forehead in frustration and at the sheer stupidity of the man. I could see Bella's eyes narrowing, obviously looking for a witty come back, when Peter surprised us all by pulling her head closer and pressing his lips to hers.

Bella didn't respond to his kiss at first, staying rigid, but as his tongue trailed her bottom lip, she suddenly opened up to him and responded with unparallelled enthusiasm.  
Their moans made me ache to touch the beauty in my arms, but I refrained. Kicking the seat in front of me, Peter broke away from the kiss and left Bella gasping for air as he started the car again.

"Mine," Bella said possessively, making me ache even more for my own mate. The pull I felt towards Angela, along with the strange non-reaction to her blood, strengthened my belief that I had finally found my mate. After roaming this earth for over 250 years, I would finally be complete. I was sure she had felt it too, recalling the way she had relaxed into my kiss of death.  
I couldn't wait for her to open her eyes and for us to start our eternity together.

AngPOV

Fire.  
Scorching hot and all consuming fire, was all I felt.  
My senses were numbed down, almost dormant as every part of me was focused on the torturous agony I felt.  
Soft whispers and cool touches sometimes broke through the fiery haze, but these moments were rare.  
In one of those rare moments of clarity, the usual soft sounds were replaced by a vicious growling. I wondered briefly if it was directed towards me, but my angel's voice soothed me once more.  
"It won't be that long anymore, beautiful and we'll be together forever."  
"I'll keep you safe for all eternity."  
"I will worship you forever."  
"You are the only one to ever touch my heart and never will there be another."  
"Fear not, my princess, the pain will end soon."  
"When you open your eyes, I'll be the first one you'll see."  
"Forever will never be long enough to experience the pleasure of your company, my princess."

The image of him was crystal clear in my mind as I remembered the way he had looked at me, the way he had touched me and finally the feel of his lips and teeth. Never had I felt so connected to any man before and I hoped with all my heart that his words were true.

The fire burned hotter again and all outside noises faded away as my heartbeat sped up, spreading the fire even faster. I screamed with pure agony, calling out to whatever God that was listening to just kill me now and end this torture. And as if by magic, it all stopped.

GPOV

The Cullens were kind people, except for their son Edward. The man obviously had a past with fair Bella and had treated us horrendous, while trying to win her affections.  
Peter was not an easy opponent; decades of fighting in the Southern Wars, along with his gift made him one of the most dangerous vampires I ever had the pleasure of meeting.

I absentmindedly placed a bet with the big, athletic looking Cullen and trusted on him to keep me posted, since my mate came first. They had been circling each other for over two days, only opting to growl once in a while, when I could hear the tell tale cadence of my beautiful girl's heart speed up. My back stiffened, preparing myself for her attack as I stopped breathing all together. It wasn't that we needed to breathe anyway. It was just slightly uncomfortable.

Her cries to be killed tore at my heart and venom stung at my eyes at her pain, but I refused to show my pain. She would need me to be strong and capable when she finally opened her beautiful eyes.

I didn't have time to prepare myself further as she jumped off the bed in one quick, graceful movement and opened her blood red eyes to settle on mine.

"You," she said and I wondered if it was a good thing to be remembered taking her life without a second thought. I swallowed and nodded my head.

"Me," I agreed and her beautiful laughter echoed around the room.  
"I had at least expected a name," she said with a soft giggle, before adding the one word that would forever be her endearment for me "Angel."

"Garrett, I said shyly, looking up at her from underneath my lashes. A move which is far more impressive on women, but it just happened that way.

She repeated my name in a soft purring and seductive tone of voice. She told me her own name, which I had already heard from Bella. Before I could inform her of this, she launched herself into my arms and claimed my mouth with such a passion it left me breathless and equally speechless.

I was lost in her. So lost, I had failed to notice Bella's scent as it wafted into the room. Faster than a speeding bullet, Angela took off running, straight for her best human friend.  
I could still hear the growling outside, where Edward and Peter were still circling each other. The family was too late to act and I didn't have the newborn speed to keep up with Angela. So when I reached the living room, Angela was already latched onto Bella's neck, draining her.

Peter threw her off, making me crouch in front of her instinctively and protectively. Jasper was messing with our emotions, as Angela's growling at being interrupted while feeding faded away and my own anger dissipated. Peter sobbed once, before looking at Jasper for help.

"You don't need my help. You have no lust for her blood. She's your true mate, Peter," Jasper said, before excusing himself politely. The scent of blood becoming too much for him swiftly.  
Peter bit her quickly and expertly, before carrying her up to the room where Angela had been laying only minutes before.

I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about these sudden turn of events.  
I just hoped Angela would learn to forgive herself.

AngPOV

I was going insane. Slowly, but surely Alice was turning me into a demented vampire. Her energy knew no bounds and for nearly three days she had been chatting my ears off. She kept going on and on about how she had failed to see Peter in Bella's future and secretly had hoped Bella would have taken Edward back. She was obsessed by shopping and talked about shoes for exactly eighteen hours and forty seven minutes on the dot. The only good thing to come from her constant hyper and overwhelming presence was the fact she told me Bella would forgive me as soon as she woke up.

Garret had made himself scarce, hunting for me and trying to diffuse the situation between Peter and Edward. Both had taken up residence in the 'changing' room as we had started to call it. So regrettably it meant so did Garrett. I felt such an overwhelming love for him and to be separated from him day and night, even if he was so near, was killing me slowly. Add to the fact that I was stuck with Alice by my side and I was close to snapping.

Thankfully it didn't come to that as we all heard the fast beating of Bella's heart. Alice gripped my hand and started bouncing, making me roll my eyes.

"God, she's going to be so beautiful, and special!" she squealed, while jumping up and down, nearly ripping my arm from its socket in her excitement.

I did the only thing that came to mind, as I slapped her across the face, hard.

She blinked twice, gazing at me with a stunned expression, before finally releasing my hand. I didn't hesitate as I scaled the stairs and silently headed into the room where Bella's heart just stopped beating.

Her red eyes instantly found mine and she smiled a blinding smile, before seeing Peter and jumping him. They started to create a scene that was certainly rated R, to which we all practically fled the room. Garrett followed me silently and as we reached the privacy of Carlisle's beautiful study, his arms circled my waist. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and sighed contently. I felt at home and at peace, standing there with Garrett like that and knew that this was where I belonged. Now and forever, I would belong only to him.

The darkness of my human life and the nemesis called Ben would no longer haunt me, for I had found the one thing we search for our entire lives; true happiness in the arms of my angel.

* * *

Hope you like it.

hit the button please

thanks ANNABELL


End file.
